1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a short-range wireless communication function (e.g., a Near Field Communication (NFC) function) in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal, such as a smart phone or a tablet, provides a user with various useful functions through various applications. Therefore, the portable terminal is evolving into a device capable of allowing use of various types of information through the provision of various functions, beyond the voice communication function. Especially, the portable terminal provides an NFC function for providing a data service.
The portable terminal providing an NFC function receives an NFC data exchange format message from a tag, and performs a particular function by using NFC data included in the NFC data exchange format message.
Meanwhile, the NFC data exchange format message may include Android™ Application Record (AAR) type data. When the NFC data exchange format message includes AAR type data and different data other than the AAR type data, the portable terminal processes only the AAR type data by one tagging and cannot process the different data other than the AAR type data.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for simultaneously processing both AAR type data and different data other than the AAR type data at the time of NFC.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.